


Raidou has a proposition of sorts.

by Yomidark



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomidark/pseuds/Yomidark
Summary: Satake is willing, while Narumi is…dumbfounded





	Raidou has a proposition of sorts.

“… this is what I’m proposing.” Raidou finished, bowing his head politely to the two men standing in front of him.

Satake kneeled down, bursting into a laugh, his hands slapping his own tights. “A-hah, I cannot believe you kid.”

Narumi just stared… _dumbfounded_.

“You want me… with him… and you…” Words escaped his mouth, like he couldn’t believe them himself. “That’s why you brought us here?”  He slammed suddenly.

 “The kid got balls, and not just literally. I got to admit that.” Satake snickered, standing up straight again. “You know? I’m in, if the deceptive here is.” One of his eyes checked for the other’s reaction. “He’s not my kind of dude, but if it’s for you Raidou, I’ll make an exception.”

“Thank you.” Raidou answered, in a way that seemed almost unnaturally polite given the situation.

“Unbelievable….” Narumi said…suddenly pissed, crossing his arms. “Have you been fucking him too?!?”

“Oh, that’s what you are so angry about?” Satake sneered, his lips forming a complacent smile. “Come on, it’s not like you two ever were in a relationship, weren’t you? Raidou there doesn’t strike me as a person who cheats. He was just having fun with me on the side, getting what you can’t give him.”

“That’s…” Narumi bit his tongue, his fingers tapping his inner arm, annoyed. As much as Satake had a point, he couldn’t help but feel annoyed that he had been sharing Raidou with another man all this time. “And some something I can’t give him? What that supposed to mean, anyway? I’ll let you know that I always leave Raidou always completely satisfied. Often… multiple times in the same day.” He sported a bratty smile, perhaps out of place, given his age.

“Please, don’t fight...” Raidou interjected, worried.

Satake ignore Narumi’s last question. “We both had our fun with young Raidou, but I can see why he would think about mixing things up. Don’t be such a prude.”

“I’m not a prude!” Narumi snapped him back, waving his finger in the hair.

“So?!?” Satake doubled down on this. “You can stay here and watch. I don’t mind. I’m quite an apt lover, as Raidou could testify. You could take a few tips for the next time.”

Narumi turned to look at the Kuzunoha. His face was down, and even with the visor of his hat hiding his features, he couldn’t help but notice the blushing cheeks he loved so much.

“Tsk.” He clicked his tongue. “…Just don’t expect me to kiss anyone but him.”

“Thank you, Narumi-san.” He raised his face, giving the other a heartfelt smile

Satake chuckled satisfied, his hand pulling the opening of his own yukata. “Should we make ourselves comfortable?”

 

* * *

 

 

Narumi had imagine being in a room with a naked Raidou and Satake would have been incredibly uncomfortable. Unfortunately, he was damn right.

All three men were impressive in their how way. Satake was imposing, his body ripped with muscles and scars, his chest wide. His back and shoulder were covered by his famous tattoo that went as far his bottom.

Raidou was young, still not a man, but his body didn’t lack of form, chiseled abs covering his abdomen, his arms slender, showing the result of his training and fighting. He was beautiful, Narumi thought .

Narumi was a more classic, masculine beautified, while he couldn’t compete with Satake’s musculature, he still revealed a well-trained, fit body,

“Looking good, Narumi” Satake whistled, his eyes wandering on the other body, fixing them on his lower region.  “I changed my mind. You may be my kind of guy. I don’t mind if you visit my bathhouse later.”

Narumi just eyes him, annoyed.  Satake was certainly an impressive sight.  He made him feel almost inadequate, really. Not that he was bad for his age, but he could hardly compete with the Yakuza’s body.

“Enjoying the view Narumi?”

“I’m bigger anyway.” He answered proudly, his hand stroking his own erection.

“I can’t deny that. Looking forward what you can do.” Satake closed his eyes, nodding. Narumi was almost annoyed that his attempt to banter ended up in failure.

“So…hmm?” Raidou asked, looking at the two nervously.

Narumi was almost stupefied, that the boy who asked them to do this was reverting to his shy, polite self.

“On the floor. Spread your legs for us.” Satake answered immediately, taking charge

Raidou did as he was told, lying on the bed on the floor. Slowly, he unveiled himself, opening his legs for the two men.

“Very good...”  Satake nodded satisfyingly, stroking his own chin. “I’m going first Narumi. You are welcome to join anytime.”

He lowered himself between the boy’s legs, his hand placing on the other’s naked thighs. Raidou’s body shivered under his expert touch. His eyes wandered through young man’s body, settling on Raidou’s blushing face.

He could never get enough of that. He pressed himself against him, his touch making the boy squirm as he hand went for his nipples.  “Enjoy it, Raidou. Today is all about you,” He whispered his in ears, but loud enough that Narumi still heard him. “You got two gorgeous men in your bed willing to fuck you anywhere you want.”

“S-satake-san.” Raidou pleaded, his naked body pushing upward, rubbing against muscles.

Satake dropped small, quick kiss on his, then his mouth went lower, following a trail through the other body until his cock was in sight.

Narumi raised an eyebrow, surprised. Somehow, he didn’t expect Satake to be the kind of guy who gave oral.

His lips and tongue wrapped around Raidou’s erection, sucking without shame, like he was trying to draw rough moans from the other lips.

Given the other’s reaction, Narumi thought he was indeed succeeding.

The older man’s tongue gave the erection a big lick, as his eyes set on Narumi. “Gonna join us, Narumi?”

Narumi’s gaze meets him back, the tips of his lips curling upward into a smirk.  He lowered himself near Raidou’s legs too. “Make space. Wanna suck Raidou too.”

His mouth wrapped around Raidou’s tip, as Satake focused on the lower region, his mouth swallowing and sucking his testicles.

“Ahh… ahh…” Raidou’s legs shaked, and Narumi could feel the sweet taste of precum filling his mouth.

“Slow down, or the boy won’t last all night.” Satake’s tongue went lower, raising Raidou’s asschecks to expose his asshole. “Then again, I shouldn’t talk.” He pondered, before parting them with his mouth and tongue, savoring Raidou’s insides.

Raidou almost squeezed away at the wet intrusion, only hold in place by the two men’s hand over his hips and legs. Narumi gripped the boy’s hand, smashing it in his own hair as he went to take more of the boy’s cock.

With both men focused on his pleasure like this, neither of them was surprised when Raidou suddenly released in Narumi’s mouth. Narumi just drank it satisfied, a proud smirk appeared on his face, as he licked his lips.

 “Hey Narumi come here for a sec.”  Satake said, raising his head to look at the other.

“What?”

Satake gripped his head, smashing their lips and mouths together. Narumi was too surprised to react, even when the Yakzua’s tongue invaded his palate, circling the wall of his mouth.  


Their lips parted, trails of saliva and cum falling between them.

“Raidou tastes good. Lucky you” He snickered at the other’s annoyed expression, licking his lips.

Raidou didn’t appear to have noticed their last actions, still lulled into his after orgasm pleasure.

“You alright there, boy?” Satake asked, ignoring Narumi’s annoyed face and looking at the unmade body.

“Y-yes.” Raidou stuttered, clearing his throat. “I’m sorry, I came too soon.”

  
“It’s fine.” Narumi interjected, reassuring him. “Couldn’t help. We did go a bit too fast.” He lowered his head on Raidou’s lips, kissing him.

“Going to fuck Raidou.” Satake announced, grabbing the boy’s butt, squeezing it enough to make small moans escape Raidou.

Narumi turned to Satake annoyed, before capturing the Kuzunoha’s lips once more.

“Spread yourself for me Raidou.” Satake said, pushing the head of his cock against the other’s entrance. “Yes, like this.”

“Ah... “ Raidou moaned as the other thick erection penetrated him. Narumi  capture his head in his hands and pressed his mouth against his, as if he was trying to capture that moan.

“I’m sorry Narumi-san.” Raidou cried in a whisper. “I should have told you about him.”

“… it’s fine. I’m not jealous.” Well, he was a bit jealous, but what Satake said before was also right. Besides, he was quite getting into this himself.

Satake thrusts were powerful, calculated, sending hard waves of pleasure through the summoner’s body. “What you can’t give him.” Narumi understood now. Narumi was a gentle lover, Raidou sometimes seek to be dominated, to be released by his duties.

Somehow, this made less jealous. He was fine with that.

“Enjoy yourself.” Narumi whispered, as he showering him face with kisses. “We are here for you Raidou. I love you.”

  
“I love you too Narumi-san… ahh!” Narumi’s hand wrapped around the black haired boy’s erection, stroking him in tandem with Sakate’s thrusts.

“Want it inside, Raidou?” Satake asked, slapping the other’s thighs delicately to draw his attention away from Narumi.

“If… Narumi-san doesn’t mind..” He was having hard time talking, being stimulate from all sides. Narumi’s hand was already sticky with cum, the boy had come again, and Narumi hadn’t stop masturbating him, because his cock was soon hard again.

“It’s fine… “ Narumi pleased him. “It’s a bit late for me to play fussy with that guy.”

Satake smiled, satisfied at the other man’s words, gripping Raidou’s hips, his cock pressed himself into the boy deeper, filling him in powerful, coordinated thrusts.

“Ah, that was good. “ He boasted, sliding out, trails of cum falling out onto the mattress. “Different from the usual…I like that.” He then eyed Narumi. “He’s all yours. Got him loose and filled.”

He fell to Raidou’s side, his breath heavy, enjoying the afterglow of his orgasm.

“Me next.” Narumi slid Raidou’s legs, the boy’s body still shacking and sticky.

The head of his cock pressed against the entrance, sliding in without effort. He was meeting by familiar warm and a much more wet, unfamiliar substance wrapping around his erection.

He certainly must have made a weird expression, because Satake’s lips curled into a half smile.

“Oh well...” Narumi half-assed before starting to move. His movements were much less forceful, but fluid and carrying a gentleness around it, almost as if he was trying to prolong the moment as much as he could.

He was meet Raidou’s vocal moans, calling his name , and the boys legs wrapped around him, almost as he was trying to push him deeper.

“S-satake-san… please….” Raidou pleaded. “I want yours too..”

Narumi stopped.

Satake and Narumi’s eyes meet.

“Is that fine for you?” His gaze said.

“Whatever.” Narumi answered with shoulder movement.

He picked Raidou’s arms, pulling him toward him on his lap, face to face. Satake slid behind Raidou. Before doing anything, he pressed his body against Raidou’s back, sandwiching between him and Narumi. His hands gripped the boy’s chin, turning his face around for their lips to meet.

Narumi reprised his hips movements, this time pushing upward, sending spikes of pleasure into the body in his arms, moans escaping into Satake’s lips.

 “Going in. Slow down Narumi.” He let the boy’s chin go, and Narumi immediately captured his lips back. His dick poked Raidou’s entrance, sliding against Narumi’s erection.

“Alright , hold tight to Narumi, Raidou san.” His tip slowly started to push inside, as Narumi halted his movements

“Aaah, Narumi-San.. Satake-San… I… love you both…” Raidou cried, his legs and fingers curling around the older detective’s body.

“Me too.” Narumi answered kissing him. “I love you Raidou.”

Satake dropped small kisses on the other back, as he slowly made his away full inside.

“Look in what kind of situation you got us.” Satake breathes satisfied, fully sheathed inside the younger. “All because you asked...”

“Gonna continue.” Narumi started to move, his cock sliding in and out, against Raidou’s inner walls, against Satake’s cock. Fuck, that felt good. The stickiness, the tightness, the smell of sex.

God, he couldn’t believe he was considering asking for more after this.

Raidou squirmed in Narumi’s laps, their abdomens being covered with wet, white substance.

For two people who just started to fuck, him and Satake worked pretty well, Narumi thought, they movement had enough coordination to not cause the boy any visible pain and they had enough friction to get off at the feeling of a dick sliding against the other.

“Gonna…” Narumi gritted his teeth, as his hips jerked forward, cumming inside.

Satake stopped, to look at the other, waiting ever so patiently.

“Gimme a second...” Narumi said, catching his breath. “Going to continue.”

Satake nodded, repressing his thrusts, feeling the other flaccid cock become hard again against his again.

 “P-please, slow down…” Raidou pleaded, but his voice didn’t seem to carry any actual intent.

“No dice kid.” Satake  smirked, kissing Raidou again. “You wanted this.” A particular hard thrust, and he  cumming into the boy again. “I wonder how long you have been planning this.”

“Ahhh… ahhh.” Raidou moaned in pleasure.

“Jeez, I don’t know how I’ll be able to fuck you normally again after this, honestly...”

“What did you say, Narumi?”

“I’ll think about it.”  He answered nonchalantly, before capturing Raidou’s lips once more too. They kissed him in turn, they thrusted into him together and came over and over, until they were all spent, and fell together on the bed.

 

* * *

 

 

“Smoke?” Narumi offered, a cigarette in his hand.

“Thanks.” Satake nodded, accepting Narumi’s gesture.

“That was something.” He inhales slowly, enjoying the feeling of smoke filling his brain. “And look how peacefully he’s sleeping. “ His eyes fell on the boy with his eyes closed on the bed. Naked, covered In sweat and semen, but also completely defenseless and peaceful.

“He’s just a kid, after all. Let him rest.” Satake’s  hand caressed the boy face.

“Why were you so against this anyway?”

Narumi drew from the cigarette, before buffing more smoke from his mouth. “I caved in pretty fast, didn’t I?”

Satake nodded in agreement. “I suppose you did.”

“I took Raidou’s virginity. He wakes up in my bed often in the morning,. I fuck him on my office desk. We live together. Can you see why I would be a bit jealous now?”

“I guess. I do owe you an apology for fucking Raidou behind your back. I knew you guys had a… thing, but I have already fallen for him. I’m not even sure how that happened...”

“Not necessarily,” Narumi answered honestly, inhaling more smoke. “We already settled it.”

“Eheh, I suppose we did. I don’t think our boy here will be walking tomorrow. Oh well, he wanted this himself.”

“I’ll have hard time walking tomorrow myself. At our age… “ His hand went for his crotch, massaging it. “How often do you fuck him?”

“Raidou?” Satake pondered. “Drops once in a week, or whenever he’s in zone.”

“In the bathhouse?”

“Any place in there is good.” He snickered. “My men don’t mind much.”

Silence fell between them, as they both enjoyed the cigarette.

“So…what do you say?” Satake turned his gaze to Narumi.

“Uh?”

“About my offer. Want to do this again?”

“… Maybe. It was pleasant enough.” Narumi admitted, after a few seconds of silence.


End file.
